Call of Duty
by Stellar Eclipse
Summary: It happens so easily, this chemistry between them. It's effortless, quick-moving like wildfire and just as unstoppable. Leon/Cloud law enforcement!AU.
1. Qualifications

_This is part of a law enforcement!AU series I've been posting on LJ and yG. It follows the original "Call of Duty" and "Blackmail" in the sequence, and will mean a lot more if you've read them, but it's not absolutely necessary. Future parts may jump around the timeline a bit as inspiration hits, and if they're not all-out pron I'll be adding them here as new chapters._

_Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: dood, _fan_fiction. Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and the characters and universes therein are the property of Disney and Square Enix. I receive no remuneration for this work; it is a parody and as such utilizes the Fair Use clause of the Copyright Act._

_

* * *

_

Call of Duty: Qualifications

* * *

"I was at the range earlier during your qualifications. It looked like your prone position needed a bit of work, Strife," Leon says evenly, though one dark brow is raised just slightly and his eyes put something more behind his words than just the surface meaning.

"Hn. A brief demonstration, sir?" Cloud offers just as casually, smirking because he knows he did just fine in all the positions and he knows exactly what his commanding officer is hinting at. He flicks the lock on the door behind him, and, since the blinds have already been closed on the window between Leon's office and the main area, takes the initiative and steps between Leon and his desk, leaning back against the sturdy wood with his arms folded over his chest. "I'd hate to fail because I'm getting rusty. _Sir_," he adds pointedly, because he knows it riles Leon to have rank involved when they're doing..._this_. The man is unfailingly reliable and prefers balance in all things, something Cloud respects very much, but maybe someday he can get Leon to see the appeal of a slightly less even playing field.

Leon narrows his eyes briefly, and slides his hands up the outside of Cloud's legs, over the weapon holstered on his thigh and up under the gear around his waist to grasp his hips. He pulls him in closer, so that Cloud's knees are on either side of his slightly spread thighs and the blond has to balance his hands on Leon's shoulders to keep from falling into his lap completely. Not that that would be a bad position, either.

"I don't have a silencer here, Officer," he says. "Do you think you can keep your volume under control?"

Cloud pretends to think about that for a moment, then moves his hands to the arm rests and leans in even closer, pushing Leon further back into his seat. For the span of a couple heartbeats they're frustratingly close to the kiss they both know they can't ever share, and then at the last second Cloud diverts to brush his lips against Leon's cheekbone and then his ear.

"Can you make me?" he murmurs, voice going soft and sensual without really trying. It happens so easily, this chemistry between them. It's effortless, quick-moving like wildfire and just as unstoppable.

Leon's fingers tighten on his hips, and he growls low in his throat, heated promise and steely threat all in one. "On the floor," he commands, and it's very clear it's the man speaking now and not the Sergeant.

Either way, Cloud wastes no time obeying.

* * *

Cloud is out the door twenty minutes later, looking just as calm as when he walked in, or maybe a little more relaxed and probably a little smug to anyone who knows him well enough. Fortunately there isn't anybody who fits that bill besides Lockheart, and she's off today so the changes go unnoticed.

Leon remains for another five, and then goes to get some ice to soothe the incriminating bite mark located on the stretch of skin between his right thumb and forefinger. He really did ask for it, trying to muffle Cloud with his bare hand. He probably should have had the presence of mind to at least use one of his gloves, but the sting is a pleasant reminder of their secret, and for that, he can't bring himself to mind all that much.


	2. Exposed

_Current chronology: Call of Duty, Blackmail, Qualifications, Exposed. Chapters not posted here can be found on my LJ (more info in my profile)._

_Disclaimer: dood, _fan_fiction. Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and the characters and universes therein are the property of Disney and Square Enix. I receive no remuneration for this work; it is a parody and as such utilizes the Fair Use clause of the Copyright Act._

_

* * *

_

Call of Duty: Exposed

* * *

They pull into the parking garage in silence. Leon finds his assigned spot and backs into it, careful as always, twisting a little with a wince and bracing his right hand on Cloud's seat so he can better judge the distance behind them. It's unusual for Cloud to be with him on a run, but the blond's bike is in for scheduled maintenance so Leon decided to take him along, saving him from a day of being cooped up in the office, shuffling papers.

Now, Leon's more than a little grateful he made that decision. He's glad he had Cloud with him, because the younger officer very nearly saved his life.

He cuts the engine and clips the key ring onto his belt, then releases his seatbelt and leans back against the headrest with a sigh. After a few seconds, he glances over at his reticent passenger. "First big firefight?"

Cloud is still staring straight ahead, face somber, motionless as he's been the whole way back. He's only halfway listening to the calm, professional sound of the dispatcher's voice as she trades information back and forth with the few other officers still on scene, and the utter blankness in his eyes is not something Leon wants to see, but he does understand the reason for it.

Cloud had lost his first partner a few years earlier in a similar situation, back when he was a rookie. The man had died protecting him. Leon hadn't known the Lieutenant—this was well before his transfer into the unit—but everyone who'd worked with him said Fair was a damn fine officer. It was a devastating loss for the force, and especially for Cloud, who took it exceptionally hard according to the blond's file.

"Thanks," Leon says, solemn and sincere, again trying to bring Cloud out of his reverie. "For not hesitating. Probably would have more than just a scratch on my neck if you hadn't taken him down when you did."

Cloud looks over at him then, some shards of emotion finally breaking through the porcelain mask. He glances at the thick pad of white gauze and tape tucked low inside the torn, bloodstained collar of Leon's uniform, and nods stiffly.

"Strife," Leon says, then furrows his brow and softens his voice without really meaning to. "Cloud...I mean it. You had my back. Thank you."

The blond nods again, slower and more deliberate. After a few seconds he opens his mouth as if to say something, then shakes his head and frowns slightly. When he looks back up at Leon, something in his eyes has changed. He looks conflicted, absolutely broken and completely determined all at once, and before Leon fully realizes what he's doing, Cloud has unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over and there's a hand cupping his cheek and warm lips pressing firmly against his own.

It doesn't last long. It seems like only seconds before Cloud loses some of his nerve and quickly pulls back, leaving Leon frozen and staring at him with wide eyes.

"W-what the hell was that for?" he manages once his heart starts beating again and his mind has caught up with what just transpired. Now, _now_ he's scared—not when he's facing down thugs armed with automatic weapons but because just like _that_, with one single kiss, all the feelings he's been trying to fight off for months are suddenly being unearthed, and they're glinting sharp and raw in the glow of Cloud's eyes where he can't possibly deny them anymore. Doubt and uncertainty pull his mouth into a weak frown, and he starts to shake his head, even with the blond's hand still warm on his cheek. "Cloud, we can't—"

"Leon, sir, all due respect—shut up," Cloud says in a tight voice, tucking his thumb under Leon's chin to keep him from looking away. There's more than just shards of emotion on his face now, but even through his shock Leon can see that regret for what he's just done is not among them. "I thought I was going to lo—"

"You don't walk into this job blindly, Strife. That is a risk we all take, every damned day," Leon says firmly, trying to slip back into his role as Cloud's commanding officer because he's not certain he can handle this conversation without that shield in place between them. He jerks his head away and glares at the darkened gauges on the dash, afraid of the look in Cloud's eyes and his own weakening resolve. "_That_ is why it's dangerous to get involved."

"But isn't it worth it?" Cloud argues, braver now that everything is out in the open. "Isn't _this_ what we're protecting? Life and liberty...what about happiness?" He takes a breath and pushes it out in a heavy sigh. "...Look at me, Leon."

Reluctantly, with his stubborn heart tight in his chest, Leon obeys. The shield is already crumbling in places, he can feel it. It's a precarious position to be in, for both of them really—but deep down, he's wanted this for longer than he cares to admit, and today's reminder of just how mortal he really is is forcing him to face that fact.

Cloud's face is solemn as he braces one hand on the dash and leans in again, pausing a couple of inches away. It's silent for a moment, tension building with each second that ticks by, and finally Leon realizes he's waiting for him to make the next move. He wants acceptance, and proof that Leon wants him just as much. He wants to know that he's not the only one who believes this is worth fighting for.

Leon breathes out carefully, and hooks two fingers into the front of Cloud's collar, steeling himself to take the one chance he swore he never would again.

Because maybe this time, it is.

Slate blue eyes locked onto ocean blue-green, he gradually closes the distance, lips parted so that he can almost taste the other man's breath. His lower lip comes into contact with Cloud's upper lip first, still mostly breath and only the barest of touches, and then he licks his own lips just slightly and Cloud makes the smallest sound in the back of his throat and it's all over. The space between them vanishes and their lips meld together and then their tongues do, and it's instantly hot and smooth and deep and intense and god, if they had chemistry before, it's nothing on what they have now.

Cloud soon arches closer and braces his hand on Leon's chest instead, fingers catching between the buttons of his uniform. He angles his head to drive the kiss even further, and Leon cups the back of his neck and instinctively shifts the other way to compensate only to have a sudden searing heat rip through his skin, radiating from his deltoid all the way up his neck and down into his chest and shoulder. He tears away with a short, raw gasp that bleeds into a violent oath, and immediately clamps his hand down over the temporarily forgotten laceration as if that would somehow ease the pain.

"You need to get that checked out again," Cloud murmurs a little breathlessly, an apologetic frown tugging on his mouth and creasing between his brows. "Probably pulled the stitches."

"I think you're right," Leon says through clenched teeth. Traces of wetness are already seeping up through the gauze, and he grimaces and presses down harder, trying to calm his racing heart so the blood won't rush up quite so fast.

The intensity of the moment fades quickly with the unexpected reminder of his injury, and it leaves the air between them hollow, exposed and vulnerable. The truth lingers in Leon's ears and on his lips. He knows they can't go back now.

He stares at Cloud's faintly kiss-swollen lips, at the barest bit of color on his pale cheeks, anywhere but in his eyes—and swallows hard and returns to staring at the gauges.

"No one can know," he says very softly after a moment, and he's not talking about trivial things like gunshot wounds or torn stitches. "Maybe now more than ever."

"Yeah," Cloud agrees quietly, slouching back into his own seat and gazing through the windshield. "I know."


	3. Officer Down

_Current chronology: Call of Duty, Blackmail, Qualifications, Exposed, Clean, Demand, Officer Down. Chapters not posted here can be found on my LJ (more info in my profile)._

_Disclaimer: dood, _fan_fiction. Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and the characters and universes therein are the property of Disney and Square Enix. I receive no remuneration for this work; it is a parody and as such utilizes the Fair Use clause of the Copyright Act._

_

* * *

_

Call of Duty: Officer Down

* * *

"I'm riding with him," Leon says again firmly, eyes hard on the medic. The man quickly concedes this time because they need to get moving and it's clear there's no changing his mind.

"Cloud, can you hear me?" Leon asks once he's seated up by the head of the gurney, mostly out of the medic's way. He brushes blood-wet strands of blond hair out from before Cloud's closed eyes with a faintly trembling hand, thumb stroking his forehead tenderly through the tape holding his head to the board and not caring at all what the EMTs might be thinking of the intimate gesture or the way he's looking at him. He has only one priority, and it's the same as theirs. He has much more at stake than keeping up appearances right now.

"En route to Mercy, ETA three minutes. Patient is a twenty-eight year old male...motorcycle hit and run...ninety over sixty, pulse...perature ninety-sev...mild head trauma, broken r...possible punctured lung..."

The voice fades in and out of Leon's head, as does the siren's scream and the motion of the ambulance and _everything_, because he really only has the capacity to concentrate on the wet, labored sound of Cloud breathing, the way his eyelids struggle to open, the limpness of Cloud's cold fingers in his own.

This can't be happening.

"Hang in there, Cloud."

* * *

They're at the hospital three minutes later, as predicted. Leon's usually on top of things—he has to be—but he doesn't remember the radio call or being at the scene at all now, or even any of the ride over, and he only stands there numbly when they hold him back and wheel Cloud into a sterile hall where he can't follow.

"Relationship to the patient, sir?" a nurse asks from right beside him, startling him because he didn't even notice her approach. "...Sir?" she prompts again when he doesn't respond right away.

His relationship with Cloud...

It's hard to define. They may be commander and subordinate at work, but they're friends off duty, and lovers in private—equal partners in just about everything now. They've never talked about it, but he doesn't see himself being with anybody else, ever, and he knows Cloud shares that same sentiment. It's difficult to wrap that all up into one simple statement, though, especially through the shock of their current situation and the wake-up call he's been given.

"He's...my life," Leon murmurs finally, staring down the empty hall after them.


	4. Recovery

_Current chronology: Call of Duty, Blackmail, Qualifications, Exposed, Clean, Demand, Officer Down, Recovery. Chapters not posted here can be found on LJ (more info in my profile)._

_¿Habla español? Cacell has very sweetly asked to translate these into Spanish, and I very happily said yes! Chapters I post here on ffnet will also be posted here by her, and the mature chapters will be available on yGallery as collabs between us. Call of Duty and Blackmail are posted already, check 'em out!_

_Disclaimer: dood, _fan_fiction. Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and the characters and universes therein are the property of Disney and Square Enix. I receive no remuneration for this work; it is a parody and as such utilizes the Fair Use clause of the Copyright Act._

_

* * *

_

Call of Duty: Recovery

* * *

It's a struggle each time Cloud tries to lift his eyelids. They feel heavy and numb, and don't want to do what he tells them to. _Nothing_ wants to do what he tells it to. He can't move his legs, his arms, his head, can barely breathe for the weight he feels compressing his chest, and through the thick, nauseating fog he starts to panic a little, making a low, pained noise in the back of his throat that he doesn't even register as his own voice.

"Cloud? How are you feeling?"

That—_that_ voice, he recognizes. The distant, familiar baritone sends a warm, welcome rush of relief flooding through him, only taking seconds to calm his struggle. He stops trying to open his eyes, and instead tries to replay the question in his mind, focusing on each individual word and then attempting to absorb the overall meaning through the cotton in his head.

It's some time before he comprehends it well enough to come up with a suitable response, though there really aren't any words to describe how he feels. He has to work his tongue in his mouth and swallow a few times before he can even try to speak, and each time is agony, abrasive like he's swallowing thirty grit sandpaper instead of spit.

"Like I've been hit by a car?" he offers weakly, wincing with the effort it takes to manage just that.

He still can't quite open his eyes all the way yet—he's exhausted and it's far too bright—but he hears Leon sigh, hears a small rustle of fabric and feels the gentle pressure of warm lips against his temple, right below a bruise he can now feel throbbing with each heavy, liquid beat of his heart.

"You're going to be okay," Leon murmurs, breath stirring his hair briefly and tickling his ear. The reassurance seems to be as much for Leon's benefit as his own, and though it's clear that he doesn't want to elaborate past that, from the tone of his voice Cloud gets the feeling things must have been pretty serious.

Leon pulls back reluctantly after a few seconds. His presence and proximity are comforting, and it takes Cloud a moment to figure out why he's moving away when he clearly doesn't want to, and when he must know that Cloud doesn't want him to, either.

"Hey, sleepyhead," comes another familiar, ironically sleepy voice from the other side of his bed.

Tifa.

Tifa's in the room.

Tifa's in the room and she had to have seen that. Them. _Together._

Panic ripples again through his already-tight chest and wrenches his eyes the rest of the way open. Though he can't move much for the sickening pain and blinding bright lights that blur his vision, his eyes somehow find Leon, then shift to his friend and colleague as she approaches, and then look back again, even wider than before.

"She knows, Cloud," Leon says, more somber reassurance. "It's okay." He sighs and carefully brushes Cloud's messy bangs out of his face before dropping his hand to his own lap. "She's not the only one, either."

Cloud closes his eyes and licks his dry lips and swallows again, grimacing at the rawness of his throat. Though he's still groggy from whatever drugs they have him on, the unexpected rush of adrenaline has made him a little more coherent, if a hell of a lot more light-headed, and apprehension filters cleanly through the thinning fog to settle into his brain.

"What's gonna happen now?" he asks softly, pausing halfway through the question because of the grinding sandpaper roughness, though he doesn't really want to hear what he thinks Leon will say.

"The captain stopped by earlier. I think you were still out of it then," Leon tells him, quiet and weary as if he's been up for hours and hours just sitting by the hospital bed. Which, knowing Leon's unfailing dedication, he probably was.

But he doesn't sound nearly as upset as Cloud thinks he should be, considering their two year secret is now out in the open.

"He wants to talk to you again when you're feeling better," Leon continues after a moment. He settles back into the chair he has beside Cloud's bed and rakes a hand through his hair, jaw working briefly to fight off a yawn. "He is planning on moving me to days so I won't be directly in command of you anymore, but I don't think there will be much of a reprimand otherwise."

Cloud absorbs this without a sound, without even blinking. He's really too weak and stunned to do much else.

"It's a good thing it's Hewley, too," Tifa chimes in, noticing his silent disbelief. "He's going to be more understanding than most." She smiles at him then, a small, sad thing that only curves one side of her lips. "I don't know if you remember—they were very careful about it—but he was very close with..."

She doesn't need to say the name; her pause speaks well enough for her. Cloud closes his eyes again (it's increasingly difficult to keep them open, he's noticing), and breathes in and out shallowly through his nose, mouth tightening into a firm line that has nothing to do with the physical pain he's in.

"Yeah," she concludes softly in confirmation, careful to avoid the IVs as she rests her hand over the back of his own. The gesture does bring him a small measure of comfort, because he knows she knew Zack too, but right now he's miserable on too many levels and can't bring himself to acknowledge it.

After a quiet moment, she squeezes her fingers into his palm and lets him go, then glances between the two of them.

"I'm going to get some coffee, I think," she says, trying to sound a little more cheerful, though even Cloud in his drugged-up state can feel how forced it is. "...Sergeant?"

"It's Leon, Tifa. We're off duty, remember?"

"Habit, sir. Sorry." She smiles thinly, shrugging one shoulder and tucking some of her dark hair behind one ear. It's only then that Cloud notices her hair is out of its regulation ponytail, draped loosely over her shoulders. She looks just as mussed up and worn out as Leon, and he wonders how long they've been here. How long _he's_ been here. How long he's been out of it, and what happened after he blacked out.

Leon nods and smiles faintly back at her. "Coffee would be great," he says, voice stirring Cloud out of his meandering thoughts. "Black. Thanks."

She hums and nods in acknowledgement and turns towards the door, one hand rubbing wearily at the back of her neck.

"...Tifa," Cloud manages hoarsely before she can leave, because the urge to fall back asleep is steadily growing stronger and he's not sure if he'll be awake when she returns.

"Hm?"

"Thanks...for coming."

"Of course, dummy." She comes back and reaches to ruffle his hair affectionately, but the fresh wetness shining in her dark eyes belies her casual tone. "We're family, remember?"

He nods haltingly, but it's not because he doubts what she says.

"Go to sleep, Cloud," Leon murmurs once she's gone, and Cloud is just able to turn his head enough to meet his lover's solemn, quietly concerned blue gaze before the weight of his eyelids becomes too much to fight. "I'll be here when you wake."


	5. Negotiations

_Current chronology: Negotiations, Call of Duty, Blackmail, Qualifications, Exposed, Clean, Demand, Officer Down, Recovery. Chapters not posted here can be found on LJ (more info in my profile)._

_Disclaimer: dood, _fan_fiction. Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and the characters and universes therein are the property of Disney and Square Enix. I receive no remuneration for this work; it is a parody and as such utilizes the Fair Use clause of the Copyright Act._

_

* * *

_

Call of Duty: Negotiations

* * *

It's quiet in the office. Most of Officer Cloud Strife's colleagues have already headed home to be with their families now that swing shift is over, and graveyard is still in briefing, so he's basically on his own with the exception of one other dedicated (read: lonely) officer on the opposite end of the room.

It's dim, too. The overhead lights have been turned off in favor of individual desk lamps, providing just enough illumination to prevent eye strain. The only sounds are the scratching of cheap black pens on paper as the two of them whittle away at never-ending piles of paperwork.

Cloud is startled out of the monotony by the slap of stiff paper hitting his desk. He looks first at the manila folder now sitting atop the forms he'd been filling out, then up at the man who put it there.

"Sergeant?" he asks, reaching for the folder and glancing at the name on the tab. _Leonhart, Squall._ He lifts an eyebrow.

"I know everything in your file," Leonhart says calmly, quietly. And he would, naturally, being Cloud's higher-up. "I know you're clean," he continues, keeping his voice low and soft so there's no chance of eavesdropping.

Cloud nods slowly, brow still arched even though he's now realized where this discussion is heading.

"If we're going to do this, you need to know what's in mine, too."

Cloud stares at him for a moment with a small, faintly uncertain frown, glances over at the other officer, still buried in her own paperwork, then flips open the file to the first section. Health records. He skims through the first couple of pages—up on all immunizations, chickenpox as a kid, hardly any sick time at all since he joined the force—and then scans a little more carefully when he gets to the last few, detailing the most recent physicals Leonhart has had, including the compulsory drug and alcohol testing they all undergo on a regular basis. Clean, of course.

Tucked behind all of those is a loose-leaf page that has clearly just been added, and isn't generally the kind of thing he'd expect to find in someone's file. It has a time stamp of yesterday, and confirms that Squall Leonhart is, in fact, free of sexually transmitted diseases.

_Squeaky_ clean.

"Nothing," he says after a moment, shrugging one shoulder to try and disguise the fact that he's relieved beyond measure. He looks back up, meeting blue-gray eyes that shine almost silver in the glow of his lamp. "You couldn't just tell me?"

"You're greener than you look if you think you should have just taken my word for it." This time it's Leonhart who lifts an eyebrow, though there's a faint smile lurking beneath the surface that indicates he knows Cloud knows better than that.

The blond chuckles softly, handing the file back. "Not as green as you think," he murmurs, relaxing a bit more into his chair and exchanging an evaluative gaze with his commanding officer.

After a few seconds, a sudden shuffling of papers and a heavy sigh from across the room breaks the moment, and they both glance over to their female companion.

"I give up. I am _done_ for the night," she announces, dropping her pen into an empty coffee mug and switching off her lamp. She stands up and stretches, all long limbs and grace, then gathers up her jacket, waving at them on her way to the door. "Sergeant, Strife."

Cloud lifts one hand in return. "Night, Tifa."

"Have a good weekend, Lockheart." Leonhart nods, discreetly folding up that last page from his file and tucking it into his breast pocket.

"You too, sir. Don't work too hard, boys." She grins wearily and disappears into the lobby, and the door drifts noiselessly shut behind her.

"I'll stop by the lab tomorrow before shift," Cloud offers once she's gone, trying not to sound too eager, though the subtle look of approval in the other man's eyes when he says it makes him want to go pound on the lab's door right now, in the middle of the night, just so he can get proof on paper that much sooner. Warm stirrings of arousal begin to settle in his gut the longer that gaze remains on him, and he clears his throat and tries to change the subject before his body gets him in trouble. "So, not even a broken arm as a kid, huh?"

"I'm pretty resilient," Leonhart says with a small shrug, settling on the right side of his desk with one long leg bent over the front edge, inches from Cloud's arm. He's clearly comfortable revealing the extent of his interest now that they're alone, and his lips curl up on one end, forming a casual, sexy smirk that the blond would kill to see more of. Figuratively speaking. "I can handle things getting a little...rough," he adds slowly.

Any hope Cloud had had for distracting himself is washed completely away by the implications of those words. But it honestly wasn't a wholehearted attempt in the first place, so he just gives up and lets that warmth take deeper root instead of trying to smother it. He can play this game, too.

"Is that so?" he murmurs in reply, voice suddenly husky and a tease of a grin playing on his lips.

Leonhart nods slightly, eyes darkening from silvery to gunmetal. "Not looking for a relationship," he clarifies, arching a brow as if concerned that might be a deal-breaker.

It's not.

"Neither am I," Cloud reassures him. He takes a chance by shifting slightly in his chair, turning so his knee is just touching the other man's calf, and his heart jumps into his throat when Leonhart doesn't move away, and in fact presses back just slightly, acceptance of his first move towards something physical between them.

He knows they're treading on dangerous ground just being in this kind of proximity when the next shift is due to straggle in at any moment with hot coffee and orders for the night, but the electric pull he feels where they touch is addicting and far too strong to ignore. He glances towards the door before curling his hand lightly behind Leonhart's knee, thumb stroking at the inside of his thigh in tentative exploration.

The brunet gazes down at him in a way that's not at all discouraging, but after only a few seconds he looks up at the clock on the wall and makes a small, thoughtful noise. To Cloud's suddenly hyper-aware senses, he sounds almost disappointed.

As soon as their eyes meet again he's sliding forward off the desk, probably deliberate in the way he moves because without Cloud doing anything at all his hand grazes further and further up the back of his firm thigh, until the older man is standing upright with Cloud's wrist in a rather incriminating position.

"Don't be late for duty, Strife," he says softly, evenly, though by the tension in his frame he seems to be just as affected by the sudden intimacy as Cloud. Those slate blue eyes are glinting down at him with equal measures of desire and authority, and he can feel further proof in the heat that emanates against his wrist until Leonhart takes one slow, careful step away. "I won't have you slacking off."

Cloud swallows hard, and despite how tight his pants have become he rises out of his seat automatically, out of respect.

"When we're...not _specifically_ on duty, call me Leon. I can't be your commander, and you can't be my subordinate. Do you understand why?"

Cloud nods. Of course he does.

Leonhart nods in approval, and, seeming to remember something, tacks on one final condition. "When we're alone—you call me sir, I might have to kick your ass. Call me Squall, I _will_ kick your ass."

The narrowing of his eyes brooks no argument, and Cloud nods again promptly. "Not a problem, sir."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," Leonhart says finally, turning to head for the exit. "Good night...Cloud."

Cloud can't help but shiver at the way he's said his given name, soft and slow as if he likes the feel of it on his tongue. "Good night," he echoes quietly as the other man passes through the door. "Leon."


	6. Rimfire

_Current chronology: Negotiations, Call of Duty, Blackmail, Qualifications, Exposed, Clean, Demand, Rimfire, Officer Down, Recovery. Chapters not posted here can be found on LJ (more info in my profile)._

_Disclaimer: dood, _fan_fiction. Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and the characters and universes therein are the property of Disney and Square Enix. I receive no remuneration for this work; it is a parody and as such utilizes the Fair Use clause of the Copyright Act._

_

* * *

_

Call of Duty: Rimfire

* * *

Cloud catches his eye as they pass one another in the hallway near the end of shift, and Leon can't help the burn that instantly slides through him at the intensity in those ocean-blue eyes, hot and smooth and effortless like really good scotch. Conflicting schedules have made it next to impossible for them to get together recently, but it's going to take a force of nature to keep him from inviting himself over to Cloud's place after they get off work today.

The decision has barely secured itself in his mind when Cloud suddenly yanks the nearest door open and drags him into the room and aggressively shoves him against the wall and engages him in a kiss that's got to be considered obscene by most soft porn standards, and quite likely some hard porn ones.

"Mm, fuck. The supply closet, Cloud?" Leon manages between the rough, quick, biting kisses Cloud is forcing upon him that he can't help but respond to, become aroused by. He chuckles once, darkly, and spins them around so Cloud's the one with his back up against all the brooms and mops and pins his arms up above his head, diving back in for a deeper, lengthier kiss. "How juvenile," he mutters, breath hot and amused against his lover's lips.

"Been two weeks, Leon," Cloud growls, twisting and pulling his captive wrists, but it's all for show because he's proven on more than one occasion that he has an incredible weakness for being dominated.

Leon doesn't bother responding verbally, and instead claims the blond's sweet mouth again, indulging his lover's proclivity with a stronger hold on his wrists and a firm push of a thigh between his legs, pelvis grinding slowly to elicit stifled groans of excitement out of the both of them. He knows exactly how long it's been, and it's been just as rough on him, though apparently he has a bit more restraint than his younger lover. Not that he'd ever think about complaining.

It's several minutes of intense making out before they can even consider tearing away from each other, and more than once they come so very close to shucking equipment and ripping off uniforms and just going for it right here and now and praying no one will be passing by. It's not like Leon doesn't have protection and lube on him constantly nowadays, and he's sure Cloud does too, but they really can't chance it right now. It's too close to shift end, and too many people pass through this stretch of hallway on their way in and out of the parking garage. It'd be too risky.

"Gotta get going," Cloud mutters once they've burned off some of the sexual tension, though their kisses and rough, pawing caresses—everything just shy of reaching for what they really want—haven't gotten any less demanding for the length of time they've been hidden away.

"So go," Leon responds in a raw whisper, but his lips and tongue don't stop roaming the smooth, warm surface of the blond's throat and he doesn't relinquish his grip on the back of Cloud's belt or release the thigh he has hitched up against his hip, and the two telltale sources of heat and hardness between them are proof enough that neither of them really wants it to end here.

"Fuck, okay, going now," Cloud says breathlessly after another minute, finally shoving him away. His blue-green eyes are almost glowing with lust in the dim light creeping around the closed door, and Leon has to wrench his gaze away and swallow hard and focus on adjusting his own uniform back into a more innocent state to keep himself from mugging him again.

* * *

The next day finds Leon in two hours before he's scheduled to work, out in the parking lot detailing his patrol car. It's not an uncommon sight as he's dedicated to keeping all of his own equipment in perfect working order, and that does include washing his own car instead of letting the department take care of it.

But today he's got a less than noble reason for taking on the task himself, and as he works through the inside of the car with the cleaning materials—mainly the back seat because, well, that's where all the action ever happens, isn't it?—he runs through the previous day's events in his mind and smirks, wondering how Cloud is faring.

They'd never made it back to his apartment.

They hadn't even made it out of the garage after all the others had left, because Cloud was there waiting for him, already out of uniform and in a dark, slim-fitting pair of jeans and partly unzipped leather jacket, leaning casually up against the side of his cruiser with that fire still burning in his eyes.

Ushering him into the back of the car took away all the restraint Leon had left. The seat was hard and the inside of the roof was hard and the _sex_ was hard and they both ended up a little battered and bruised with bumps on their heads and knees and lines cut into their fingers from gripping the cage between the seats, but it was all worth it in the end.

It always was.


	7. After Hours

_Current chronology: After Hours, Negotiations, Call of Duty, Blackmail, Qualifications, Exposed, Clean, Demand, Rimfire, Officer Down, Recovery, Contact. Chapters not posted here can be found on LJ (more info in my profile)._

_Happy New Year, everybody!_

_Disclaimer: dood, _fan_fiction. Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and the characters and universes therein are the property of Disney and Square Enix. I receive no remuneration for this work; it is a parody and as such utilizes the Fair Use clause of the Copyright Act._

_

* * *

_

Call of Duty: After Hours

* * *

It's not uncommon to see fellow officers at this bar after shift; he's with a few of them now, as it is. The place is within walking distance of the station and is pretty decent as far as bars go. There's a jukebox on the north wall that doesn't spew out absolute crap, and it's clean and not all that rowdy, though that's probably due to the high ratio of off duty police to civilian clientele.

But it _is_ uncommon to see Sergeant Squall Leonhart here.

From his seat across the room, Cloud watches his (very attractive) CO swirl what's left of the rich amber-colored liquid in the rocks glass in his hand. The firm line of the other man's mouth pulls into a small, tense frown, and then down goes the rest of his drink, glass landing back on the polished bar top with a dull thunk that Cloud imagines he's somehow able to hear over the low roar of the crowd.

On impulse, Cloud excuses himself from the table he's at, sparing a moment to glare darkly at Almasy when the taller blond makes an off-color joke at his expense (the man is arrogant and blunt on the best of days, and he's ten times worse when he's drunk; Cloud's glad he's got his two buddies with him to drag his insufferable ass safely home afterwards), and he makes his way towards the bar, unfinished beer in his hand. If Leonhart's presence is for the reason he thinks it might be, the guy could probably use some company, even if he doesn't want to talk about it. Which he probably won't, but that's understandable, and Cloud won't push him. He knows from prior experience that just having someone there...well, it does make a difference sometimes.

By the time he reaches the bar, he's pushed his annoyance at Almasy completely out of his mind, leaving behind only curiosity and concern and, of course, the carefully concealed traces of desire for his commanding officer that he's tried to damp down time and time again, to no avail. He thinks he's seen a glimmer of interest directed his way in return—sometimes more than just a glimmer—but the atmosphere is somber tonight and he doesn't think that will be an issue.

"Don't see you here very often, sir," he says by way of greeting, sliding onto the empty bar stool to Leonhart's right. He takes a small drink before placing his beer on the counter, studying the older man as unobtrusively as possible.

Leonhart glances his way, captivating blue eyes darker than usual in the dim light of the bar. That spark of recognition and attraction flashes briefly in his eyes, smothered quickly by whatever's troubling him, and then he looks back down at his empty glass. He turns it once in his hand, tips it up one way and then back the other, and then he opens his mouth, presumably to justify his presence even though he owes Cloud no explanation.

The blond shakes his head, indicating he need not bother. "Triple homicide, I heard."

Leonhart says nothing in reply, but pain briefly casts its shadow across his normally guarded expression, confirming Cloud's suspicions. His fingers tighten around the short glass, knuckles standing out in stark definition. Cloud's actually afraid for a moment that it might shatter under the pressure, but the brunet soon relaxes his grip and pushes it further away, just out of his reach.

The bartender approaches at the unspoken signal and fills it without a word, almost to the brim. From the knowing look on her face, Cloud can only assume it's not for the first time tonight.

Cloud watches him quietly, discreetly, giving Leonhart time to speak on his own terms if he so chooses. Just being this close to him under more casual circumstances is more than enough to keep Cloud's interest running high, so he doesn't mind too much that Leonhart seems lost in his thoughts long enough to need yet another refill.

It's only after his glass is half-empty again that he finally speaks.

"One of the victims...she was seven, maybe," he says, his voice dull and flat. "Probably younger."

Cloud grimaces and looks down at his own drink, which despite being his preferred brand suddenly seems completely unappealing, and the aftertaste from his last swallow is bitter on his tongue. It's horrible arriving at a scene like that in the first place, but to find a child...

It's quiet for a few more moments—or as quiet as a bar can be when it's nearly at capacity—and then Leonhart suddenly finishes off his drink and rises.

"I'm out of here," he says simply, tucking some money beneath the empty glass before turning away.

He's not completely steady on his feet, taking a second to get his bearings before heading towards the door, and the sight makes a small frown of concern crease between Cloud's eyebrows. He doesn't know the man's alcohol tolerance or how long he's been drinking, but Cloud can't in good conscience let him get behind the wheel right now.

"Hey," he calls out, twisting in his seat and catching Leonhart's attention before he's gone two steps. "I've only had one beer. Let me drive you."

Leonhart turns back to him and lifts one dark brow. After a second he makes a sound from the back of his throat that's partly derisive and partly amused.

Cloud snorts. "Yeah, yeah, I know," he mutters, rolling his eyes at the obvious assumption. "It's always 'only one beer, Officer', 'I swear, only two beers'." His mouth twists into a small smirk, and he's pleased to see a reflection of it threaten to show up on his boss's perfect, tempting lips. "Seriously, this was my first," he continues, rising from his seat and nodding towards the mostly empty bottle. "I know the legal limit and I know my own, and half a beer isn't anywhere near either of them. Come on."

An intensity builds in the smoky air between them as the brunet continues to gaze silently at him, making Cloud's heart pound harder in his chest and causing a definite stirring somewhere much less innocent. Under different circumstances, there might be more behind his offer than just a show of solidarity; thankfully, even though Leonhart seems to see right through him, he doesn't seem to mind.

Finally, the older man dips his chin in a small nod of acceptance, and he waits for Cloud to join him before continuing to pick his way towards the exit. "Thanks."

"No problem."

They're out in the clean, crisp night air a moment later, a formal arm's length away and mostly side by side as Cloud leads him to his motorcycle.

"I was going to call a cab, you know," Leonhart says when they're halfway there. He stuffs his hands into his pockets to ward off the cold, and Cloud subconsciously does the same.

"I don't mind," he says, shrugging one shoulder casually.

Once they're at the bike, he removes a spare helmet from one of the compartments and hands it to the other man before securing his own and tugging on his dark leather riding gloves. "So, where to?"

Leonhart is still staring at the helmet in his hands when Cloud turns back towards him, his face partially obscured from the neon lights by the dark bangs that hang before his eyes. Finally, he glances down the dark, empty road and sighs quietly. "Anywhere but here."


	8. Oath

_And so it ends. Please let me know what you thought of the series, and feel free to message me if you have ideas for further chapters! I can't guarantee anything, but if something does strike my fancy, I will credit you at the start of the chapter. *loves on you all*_

_Also, please check out the Call of Duty poll on my ffnet profile page! I'd love to hear your opinion!_

_Chronology: After Hours, Negotiations, Introductions, Call of Duty, Blackmail, Qualifications, Exposed, Clean, Demand, Rimfire, Entrapment, Officer Down, Recovery, Contact, Restraint, Oath. Chapters not posted here can be found on LJ (more info in my profile)._

_Disclaimer: dood, _fan_fiction. Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and the characters and universes therein are the property of Disney and Square Enix. I receive no remuneration for this work; it is a parody and as such utilizes the Fair Use clause of the Copyright Act._

_

* * *

_

Call of Duty: Oath

* * *

It's a truly beautiful wedding. Cloud's not used to thinking in such floral terms, but it really is. Tifa honestly looks stunning up at the altar in her slender white satin gown, and the man who will be her husband in a matter of minutes is gazing down at her with such silent devotion that it's as if she is the only thing on Earth that exists.

It's everything she deserves, and he's happy for her.

He's happy for himself, too. And a little antsy. Though it won't be in the same matter of minutes, if he can get Leon alone after the ceremony...well, maybe Tifa won't be the only one making a vow today.

Though, of course, his will have to be made in secrecy.

He adjusts the lapel of his suit jacket, discreetly running his thumb over the small inner pocket. Still there, still safe. He breathes out slowly, relaxing a little, and glances over to the right just in time to see Leon shifting slightly in the seat next to him. Despite spending most of his time dressed up in a uniform, Leon's not terribly fond of suits. But he puts up with it gracefully, and he looks damn good doing so, if Cloud does say so himself.

Leon catches him staring after a moment, and his stormy blue eyes narrow in amusement. Cloud shakes his head faintly, fighting back a smile, and redirects his attention to where it should have been focused all along.

* * *

After the ceremony is over, Cloud casually suggests they wait a few minutes to watch some of the wedding party photography, which is being staged up at the altar. Really he's just waiting for most of the crowd to leave for the reception so he can try to get Leon alone, but he's pleased when Leon concedes easily and waits with him near the back wall of the chapel, posture straight and formal, hands folded neatly in front of him.

As he's gazing at him, Cloud is suddenly forced to revise his earlier opinion. "Damn good" just doesn't cut it—Leon looks _incredible_.

He takes a steadying breath and glances up at Tifa and Rude and their respective parents posing together in front of the altar before clearing his throat softly. "Leon? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course," Leon says, curiosity arching one dark brow.

Cloud nods and leads him out into the foyer of the church, and then down into the corridor that leads to the room he met Tifa in earlier, to congratulate her and calm her down after she'd dressed for the ceremony. He doesn't pick that same room because she's still got stuff in there, but the one across the hall is empty, so he steps inside and flips on the light.

Leon follows him in and shuts the door behind them with a quiet click, and Cloud's heart clenches in his chest at the soft metallic sound. He has Leon's undivided attention now; he doesn't even have to turn around to feel it hanging heavy in the air.

"Cloud?"

"Squall..." He pivots around to face the other man, his long-time lover, partner, friend. He can't imagine doing this for anyone else, and that thought gives him the courage to press on. "We've been through a lot together, haven't we?"

Leon stares at him quietly, clearly wondering at his sudden formality and the very rare use of his given name. He nods slowly after a few seconds. "Yeah, we have."

Cloud nods, staring right back, and then he lets out a short, nervous laugh. "Hell, I'm no good at this."

Leon smiles very, very faintly, and Cloud takes another slow breath, calmed by that subtle curl of lips. Without further preamble he pulls the two platinum promise rings out of his inner pocket, holding them up between them.

"Just...a symbol of my love and fidelity," he offers softly in explanation, taking Leon's left hand into his own. He slides one of the rings onto his third finger and lifts his gaze back up, looking solemnly into slate blue eyes that slowly widen in recognition of what he's trying to do. "Tell me you feel the same..."

Leon's expression changes as he speaks, tightening with emotion that he's usually very adept at concealing. The moment Cloud falls silent to wait for an answer, lips pressing together in a line that's more anxious than he intends it to be, Leon leans in and kisses him, slow and firm and tender, newly-ringed hand closing over his own and squeezing tightly.

"You know I do," he says earnestly once they break from the brief but deeply passionate kiss. He takes the other ring and slides it onto Cloud's finger, and then turns his hand over to press a reverent kiss to his open palm. "And the day I don't let you know that will be the day after I die."

* * *

Tifa knows.

She always does, somehow.

Cloud blames it on women's intuition. Either that or she's got more smarts than Sherlock Holmes and he needs to have Leon talk to Hewley about appointing her as a detective right away.

When it's their turn to greet the newlyweds at the reception, Tifa hugs him tighter and longer than she ever has. She kisses him lightly on the cheek, and lingers there to whisper, "When we get back from Costa, you're going to tell me _everything_."

She draws back then, and once he sees the pride and happiness shining in her dark eyes, he can't bring himself to do anything but agree.

* * *

A few hours before sunrise the next morning, after completely wearing themselves out with physical exchanges that were somehow even more meaningful and intimate than any other time before, Cloud asks Leon what it was, exactly, that Tifa had whispered to him after she'd hugged him too, while Cloud was shaking hands with Rude.

Leon smiles wryly and takes his hand, smoothing his thumb over the cool, silvery surface of his ring before pulling it towards him and kissing his knuckles. "'Welcome to the family.'"


End file.
